Spikey (Super Mario RPG)
Spikey appeared in 1996 video game called Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Spikeys are common enemies that appear in the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. They have red, spiked shells, making them look like bipedal Spinies, and like Spinies, they are sometimes dropped down at Mario by Lakitus. They have stronger green-shelled and purple-shelled counterparts called Spikesters and Oerlikons, respectively. They also have an unused sub-species named Super Spike. Spikeys are first seen in Mushroom Way, and later appear in Bandit's Way, the Pipe Vault, and finally Booster Pass, which also has Spikesters. Oerlikons only appear in Barrel Volcano. At Mushroom Way, Spikeys appear in the last section of the level, being dropped by a Lakitu that hovers overhead (and cannot be attacked). This Lakitu drops Spikeys until there are about four on the ground, and replenishes their numbers as Mario defeats the creatures in combat. Once dropped to the ground, a Spikey wanders around the area until it bumps into Mario, prompting a battle to begin. A couple Spikeys even hide behind bushes to ambush Mario as he walks by. If they miss, they return into hiding, waiting for their next opportunity to strike. The Spikeys of Bandit's Way are a bit more aggressive, as they attack Mario on sight and actively pursue him if they miss. In battle, Spikeys attack by rolling up into a spiked ball and striking its opponent. They can also shoot a spike at its target, causing 50% more damage than usual. Mario cannot jump on a Spikey with any of his jump attacks, unless he is wearing a pair of Jump Shoes. Although he is not hurt by its spikes, the Spikey receives no damage. Indeed, a Spikey's Psychopath thought even dares Mario to try to jump on it. Spikeys often attack in groups of two or three, and is sometimes accompanied into battle by a Sky Troopa or a Frogog. In Bandit's Way, Spikeys also appear alongside Goombas and K-9s. Spikeys appear in the Pipe Vault as well, although by this point in the game they are extremely weak compared to Mario's party. Besides attacking alongside Goombas like in Bandit's Way, Spikeys also appear in the Goomba thumping game inside the Pipe Vault, where they cause Mario to lose one point if he jumps on them, again because of their sharp spikes. The last area Spikeys are encountered is in Booster Pass. They serve as obstacles in the level's hidden obstacle course, which can only be accessed after pressing a certain switch in Booster Tower. The obstacle course serves as a training ground for Booster's Apprentices -- Spookums training to become full-fledged Snifits. Part of the Apprentices' training is constantly jumping from ledge to ledge over scores of Spikeys, honing their skills while trying to avoid the Spikeys' spiny shells. After Mario unlocks the hidden area, the mustachioed plumber can also jump over the Spikeys if he wishes, and doing so allows him to reach a trio of treasure boxes filled with goodies. On the other hand, Mario can also jump down from the ledge to fight the Spikeys if he pleases, although the Spikeys are not much of a match for his party and offer little Experience Points and coins this late in the game. These Spikeys always fight in pairs, either with another Spikey or a Sky Troopa. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Mario Universe